


heart light as air

by clearlykero



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearlykero/pseuds/clearlykero
Summary: Makoto wakes up in the pre-dawn hours and he knows, suddenly, that his heat is coming. It's like a low rumble at the edge of his awareness, a warm tingle in his stomach and his toes that could stay quiet or take a quick turn into something else.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	heart light as air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoyuki/gifts).



> the prompt was "Sousuke/Makoto omegaverse au, Makoto nesting, fluffy cute pre heat" :) thank you!

Makoto wakes up in the pre-dawn hours and he knows, suddenly, that his heat is coming. It's like a low rumble at the edge of his awareness, a warm tingle in his stomach and his toes that could stay quiet or take a quick turn into something else. Like always, he's wrapped up in blankets that he's stolen from Sousuke sometime in the night, but right now they're too stifling to be comfortable. He wriggles around and gets one hand free to grab at Sousuke's side of the bed.

There is an incoherent mumble, then Sousuke's fingers lace with his own. "Sorry," Makoto whispers. It's too early for Sousuke to wake up, still.

"It's fine," Sousuke says into his pillow. "Why?" He squeezes Makoto's hand to show he isn't annoyed.

"I think I'm going into heat," Makoto tells him. He's managed to get the rest of his limbs out of the blanket tangle, and now he kind of has to pee, but he's reluctant to let go of Sousuke. "It's a bit soon… My last one was only a month ago." Heats for him had stabilised into a two month cycle very early on, a lazy and uncomplicated arousal that he can usually take care of by himself or even ignore. Some other omegas he knows aren't nearly so lucky; Makoto can't imagine  _ needing  _ to have sex for three whole days. Much less so if he'd ended up a professional athlete like Rin.

Yet since he and Sousuke started living together, Makoto has noticed an upward trend in the intensity of his heats. It isn't exactly surprising. There's ample literature about the phenomenon, especially in alpha and omega couples, so he'd been prepared. It's just… It makes him feel exposed. The thought that his body wants to try and have a family with Sousuke, even when they haven't had any sort of conversation about that yet. Sousuke likes to tell him his body is more honest than he is, which is a terrible line he'd probably learned from Rin's soap operas. Makoto wishes he could deny it.

"What do you need?" Sousuke has turned his face towards Makoto, looking more awake now. "I'll call in to work."

Makoto smiles, leaning over to press a kiss to Sousuke's brow. "Just what you always do. No need to call in yet." They have a routine, by now. Sousuke will always be there on the second day, when Makoto's hit hardest by the hormonal spike, but Makoto will just spend the days before and after— well, he calls it getting comfortable. Sousuke always grins and says he's nesting like a little mama hen. 

"Sure? I don't mind."

"I'm sure," says Makoto, fondly. He never minds. "But maybe before you leave—"

Sousuke is cupping his jaw and drawing him into a kiss before he even finishes his sentence. Makoto is going to be in this bed for most of the next few days, curled up in blankets and pillows and soft things he collects from around their home, and the stronger Sousuke's scent is, the better he'll feel. "Can't dirty the bed yet," Sousuke says, between kisses. Makoto nods, flushing red.

"I know," he replies. "It was just a thought." 

Sousuke pulls him closer and tangles their legs together. "Mm. We'll dirty your underwear instead." Makoto's blush deepens. He has no idea why Sousuke can say these things with a straight face, but it makes him squirmy and embarrassed every time.

It doesn't stop him from enthusiastically participating, though.

Later, when Sousuke is dressing for work, his scent still heavy in the air around the bed because Makoto has not cleaned up yet, he pauses in the middle of buttoning his shirt. "Makoto."

"Hmm?" Makoto is thinking about which item of clothing he's going to appropriate from Sousuke's side of the closet, and doesn't notice the serious tone of voice.

"We can talk about it, you know."

Makoto decides he'll take Sousuke's old Samezuka t-shirt. It's worn soft from being washed so many times, and because Sousuke likes to wear it to bed, it smells just like him. "About what?"

"A family." Makoto's thought process abruptly derails.

Sousuke is looking in the mirror, his eyes on Makoto's reflection. Makoto looks back, lost for words. "I know we're young," says Sousuke. He sounds nervous, Makoto thinks. "But I think we're stable enough to have a conversation about it—" he falters, eyes darting to the side shyly, "I mean, if you want to."

"Sousuke," Makoto says, in the barest of whispers, as if anything louder would ruin the moment. Sousuke finishes buttoning his shirt before he turns around to meet Makoto's eyes directly, one eyebrow raised. "Yes. I want to. But I— now? I won't be— you know I'm not all there when I'm in heat, I might—"

"You might be honest?" Sousuke smiles at him to take the sting out of it. "It's not a bad thing. You're so considerate the rest of the time. You don't have to be."

Makoto swallows, not knowing what to say. Sousuke lets him sort out his thoughts, opening the closet to look for something. Probably his tie. Makoto has, of course, thought about having a family before. The way his heats have been going, he can't  _ not  _ think about it. He just hadn't been ready to broach the subject— he loves Sousuke, and he knows Sousuke loves him too, but Sousuke also likes stability. Children are a big change. Makoto hadn't wanted to bring it up too early and make things awkward between them. He hugs Sousuke's pillow to his chest, breathing him in.

"I can hear your brain working," Sousuke says, amused, before dropping something soft and covered in his scent on Makoto's head. "Here. I wore it all last weekend."

Makoto pulls the thing off, and— it's the Samezuka t-shirt. His chest is so full he might actually cry. Sousuke strokes his cheek reassuringly, like he knows. "I was going to take this one," Makoto says.

"Take all of them, if you want." Sousuke kisses the top of his head. Makoto closes his eyes and lingers, for a moment, in the feeling of being so in love.

"Let's talk about it," he says, softly. "Tomorrow. When I— when I won't pretend."

"Okay," Sousuke answers, just as soft. "Just so you know, I want a big family."

Makoto laughs, reaching up to wind his arms around Sousuke's neck and kiss him again, his heart light as air. "You know what? Me too."


End file.
